The Rising Sky
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was no-good in everything in his life, but the actions of two certain hitmen will change the way he sees and lives his life. Will he be a great sky who is understanding or fail? Twin-fic, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic for reborn I hope you all like it. I got ideas and inspirations for this story from the stories more than no good, the rightful sky and the dragon and clam. Also I do not own katekyo hitman reborn if I did the anime would've continued and the ending in the manga would've been better. This a twin fic that's been going around and thought to try it out. Now unto the story.**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was no-good in everything ****o****his life, but the appearance of two hitmen will change the way he sees and lives his life.**

**Prologue**

**Location: Italy in the city were CEDEF HQ is located**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was wandering around lost; he wished he could ask someone for help or remember his way back. But he didn't know the language and he ran blindly through the streets lost in his pain and sadness.

It was all Takamaru's fault and yet his parents blamed him for his twin's mistakes. But his twin always got his way and had their parents in the palm of his hand, their dad more than their mother.

Even at the age of eight young Tsuna noticed how his parents gravitated more to his brother who always displayed this charming attitude and if Tsuna ever disagreed with Takamaru, well his brother showed him what a mistake it was.

Already at his school he was being called _Dame-Tsuna_ because of how worthless he is. He felt worthless and he just wanted to be ignored but Takamaru always singled him out and never left him alone. It was just like earlier at the hotel.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was very excited about the trip. It wasn't every day that the family went on vacation out of Japan, granted it was to visit Iemitsu Sawada his father but still it was something. It seemed the trip on the plane and to the hotel was calm. _

_Takamaru hadn't done anything to him; he was busy playing his video games so Tsuna enjoyed the view and even drew these cool buildings he saw. Sadly this moment wasn't going to last long. _

_Once they arrived at the hotel and their mother decided to sightsee, Takamaru began doing mischief. First he hid his mother's wallet in Tsuna's backpack and Tsuna got scolded by their mother while Taka laughed. Then when Tsuna was in the shower he threw trash at him and finally when they were having dinner with their dad he kicked Tsuna in his leg until it was bruised. _

_While Tsuna took all of that without so much as a whimper his indifference was broken when he saw his father along with the grandpa (A/N: Guess who?) who sometimes visited their house. Grandpa was talking with their dad while said father was playing happily with Taka in his lap. For some reason the sight of them together hit him very sharply in his chest. _

_He always knew Taka was their parents' favorite, but knowing and actually seeing are two different things. In the end he could ignore all he can but he was just an eight year old boy and that sight hurt him deeply. Without thinking he ran from the room and from the hotel into the streets, his tears clouding his eyes running from that place._

_Flashback ends_

Thinking of that made him ache and he wondered if he could do something when a sound near him disturbed his thoughts. Tsuna looked around for the source of the loud sounds and found in an alley, and what the young boy saw shocked him fully. In the alley there were two men fighting with a fury the boy had never seen.

One was burly and covered in bruises so Tsuna couldn't how he normally looked. The other man had shoulder-length silver hair dressed in a strange uniform while the other man in a suit. The silver haired man had a sword coming from his wrist and was using said sword to hack and slash at the other man.

Tsuna had seen fights before but never on this scale, the silver guy's opponent was fighting with brass knuckles and had fallen against his opponents attacks. The silver guy stepped back and began taking a suitcase from some garbage. But his opponent wasn't defeated Tsuna saw the burly man discreetly taking something out of his jacket.

Then it happened, for Tsuna time seemed to slow down, he didn't know why but something in him made him run towards those two strange men and all seem like a blur to him as he shielded the silver guy, he felt something painful hit him in his chest and everything turned black.

Superbi Squalo had seen a lot of things in his time in the mafia, but never what he just saw. He was completing a solo mission for the Vongola and got into an ambush by the enemy hitmen.

He had finished them all with some injury but not much and said injuries dulled his senses too late to stop what happened. A child had just taken a knife for him; a_ little child_ had been injured because he didn't finish the assassination thoroughly.

That made him very angry and with a snarl on his face he shredded his opponent for his actions. He then turned to the injured kid, part of him wanted to leave him there to die, but the rules of the mafia states that he owes the kid a debt he must repaid. He got closer still debating on what to do until he noticed he looked familiar. He peered into the boy's face closer slightly forgetting that the boy had a very bad injury.

With a jolt that went through his spine he realized why the boy looked familiar. He was that bastard's advisors brat! Yes he'd seen a picture on Iemitsu's desk the several times he had gone into CEDEF to discuss missions and dealings with that trash.

Oh this was bad, very _very _bad, this kid was blood of Vongola, the old man knew about this well Squalo was going to lose his head.

Cursing he went to his bag that was on the side of the suitcase he retrieved as his mission and pulled out his first aid kit and began working on the brat. Once he was done he took all his things and went to the CEDEF headquarters cause: a) it was the only Vongola outpost near and b) they have great medical facility there. With that he raced at full force.

**Later….**

After what seemed days but it was only several hours the brat was finally stable and resting peacefully. Because of the state of shock on what happened the boy's trauma is blocked so there's a chance he won't remember what happened. For Squalo he was facing something very tense even for him.

He was facing two of the deadliest men in the mafia, Iemitsu Sawada the external advisor and the Ninth boss of the Vongola family. While the Ninth was calm but very serious, Iemitsu's bloodlust was on full power while the man was glaring at the young swordsman. If looks could kill Squalo's remains wouldn't exist no more.

Part of Squalo wanted to fight the trash for daring to direct that fury at him, but he knew that the Ninth would reprimand them both (by the he will unleash his staff to stop them) and he along with that scum of an advisor would be bloody about now.

"Tell us everything again from the top Squalo." Stated the Ninth.

"VOOOOIII, I already told you I was in the middle of my mission and when I was checking on the suitcase I was attacked by that bastard and out of nowhere the shitty brat appeared and took the attack that was meant to me! Didn't even know that it was Iemitsu's son until I got a good look at his face!" growled Squalo annoyed at the issue.

The Ninth looked at the young assassin in front of him seeing if he was telling the truth or not. After the cradle affair many among the Upper Echelon of the family were wary of asking the independent group for aid.

But in the end they chose to let them in the family, their power was feared and if war should brake they were good allies to have. His intuition sensed that he was telling the truth and knew not to blame him for this.

"You speak the truth and so you won't be punished for this, thank you for all you've done Squalo." Declared the Ninth to the young swordsman and to a very angry father.

"Nono what about what happened to my sin?" asked with much restrain Iemitsu. At this the boss of the Vongola smiled to pacify his outside advisor.

"Not to worry Iemitsu the doctors say he is going to make a full recovery, so he can still remain a candidate of my next successor." He said. At this Squalo went rigid thinking of his shitty boss and what happened to him.

"That's just it, I want you to remove him as a candidate," he stated and at the surprised look from both Squalo and the Nono he explained. "I've noticed that he is too nice and weak to be Vongola X, I've decided that my youngest Takamaru will be the one to succeed you."

"Are you sure Iemitsu of this decision? Either way I doubt this will keep him out of trouble." Said the Ninth.

"But he won't be directly involved in our affairs and that is good enough for me."

At that Squalo scoffed and quickly left the office were the two bastards continued to debate on the matter. He walks by a corridor and saw the room where the brat was. On a whim he entered to see the brat. His torso was bandaged but he was breathing ok and was resting.

Even after this he was still indebted to this brat for saving his life and that irritated him. He didn't want to owe no one, but it seemed fate was fickle. He was about to leave the room when suddenly something in his left pocket began to turn warm.

At this Squalo was shocked to the core, he quickly pulled out the item in his pocket to check it better. It was a bullet, but not just any bullet it was the argento dying will bullet. A weapon stolen by his shitty boss to use during the coup but never had a chance when he was stopped by the Nono. Squalo had found it and kept it with him thinking it was defective (after all it was a prototype), but now to be resonating and towards a brat? It was crazy but Squalo was used to crazy things.

Part of him wanted to use the bullet and see what it does to the kid; after all he was descendant of the founder of the Vongola family. That was powerful genes he had, but his logical side came out (sadly) and knew it wasn't the right time nor moment to use this.

For now the brat Sawada Tsunayoshi will have some peace in his life but eventually he'll be something interesting in the future. Squalo could see the panick look on that shitty advisors face after the swordsman was through with his son and that made him grin.

**So how did you all like it? I wanted to add different twists to this story starting with this. Rest assured Squalo will show up before the timeline of the Varia arc. Also other characters as well will show up. So please comment and review and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Day and Night

**Well here is the first chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Chapter I – Day and Night**

**5 years later Namimori city**

It was going to be a long journey for the arcobaleno Reborn. But the infant hitman was used to long journeys, but this one is crucial. The Nono had assigned him to train and tutor the next Vongola boss and that's Sawada "Taka" Takamaru.

The file the Nono gave him praised the boy almost endlessly (this_ was Iemitsu's doing_, thought Reborn the moment he saw it), for that reason he was going to do some recon and check on his soon-to-be victim/student and personally make his own judgment.

Thankfully he took the quickest flight from Italy (serving under the most powerful mafia had its perks after all) and had arrived in Namimori in the morning. He checked the address he had and his surroundings and was satisfied to have it correct, he was at the Sawada residence. He looked for a good place to do his recon; he found one in a roof of a house and hid to see his new charge and his family.

Now it was a day of observing the daily life of one Sawada Takamaru in all his wonder. After several minutes two teens came out. One was obviously his mission and the other must be his brother. Fraternal twins according to the Ninth, yes aside from his file for Takamaru he'd been given files from his brother and mother.

_So this is Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Mused Reborn in his mind. It was amazing how twins (even fraternal ones) looked so different. Takamaru was almost lithe in physique and his hair fell more into his face. Meanwhile Tsunayoshi was skinny and had gravity-defying hair, smaller by two inches, truly opposite to his brother.

The file also said the boy had terrible grades, is horrible at sports and had zero charisma and friends. Another thing he noticed was the bandages around him which meant he was a target of bullying. Clearly this boy was no sky.

He'll may have to do something about that. While he was ordered not to directly involve the older twin into the Vongola, the Nono and Iemitsu (albeit reluctantly) said he could assist the boy sometimes, but his priority is Takamaru. He read the body language of both of them, the confidence swagger of Taka and the shy hunched expression of Tsuna.

Maybe he could work well with this one. Then it happened, for a moment all of a sudden the older twin Tsuna stopped and turned and began looking around the area where he was as if sensing his presence. This made Reborn raise an eyebrow, could this be luck or intuition?

He knew that the Vongola sky had always inherited that gift and if the older had it could the younger twin also? Speaking of said twin and his-soon-to-be student he had stopped walking and turned to watch his brother. He saw Takamaru pick up a can and throw it at his brother.

Tsuna had flinched when the can hit him in his face and look around a bit panic until he spotted his brother laughing. This irked Reborn, while he was one to punish someone when they were being disrespectful or lazy he did not like bullying. He'll have to make the boy get rid of that. Meanwhile he saw Takamaru sneer at his brother.

"You better not do anything embarrassing today _Dame-Tsuna_ or you'll get it after school," Takamaru stated before continuing walking. Before Tsuna could even regroup from that, his brother called back. "You better not be near me when I arrive at school!"

Reborn saw Tsuna just stay there for a minute before he began walking also he took a different route than his brother. It was clear the twins were not close another thing Iemitsu did not know or ignored.

As he was cursing the idiot in his head Reborn saw that Tsuna kept scratching the back of his head and kept looking around. Could this be the Vingola intuition or was it mere coincidence? All in all Reborn is going to keep an eye for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

…

**At School**

Today was a calm day for Tsuna, he had evaded any bully that was targeting him and he was far away from Taka so all was well. Except he had this nagging feeling that someone was watching him but every time he checked his surroundings no one was there.

Was this how people go crazy? Or was it maybe his tense emotions waiting for one of the usual guys to rough him up? He didn't know, maybe he was just over thinking everything.

Just then his teacher Nezo-sensei decided to embarrass him again, "Sawada answer this equation!"

Tsuna jumped a bit and look nervously at the board to see the problem and remained frozen like that. All around him people were snickering quietly that as always Dame-Tsuna was too dumb to answer something so simple.

Tsuna blushed at this but remained silent through it all, the laughs, and the teacher's snide comments about failures, all. Why did he take it? Because he was used to it, but once everyone settle down and ignore him he copied the problem so that when he returned home to do it himself.

He looked by the window seeing the beautiful day, during break he was going to embellish in his hobby. Still he that weird feeling was bothering him, it was like something big was coming and was gonna be a big change. But that was ridiculous he thought nothing was happening. Well little did he know that he was going to eat those words once he got home.

…

Reborn was at the moment taking a break from his observations. He been observing both brothers during the day and what he saw he did not like and made him curious. With Takamaru he saw the boy to be arrogant; he used his popularity to gain favors and was always surrounded by people.

He had some attributes of a boss but nothing to make him a sky. He had below average grades (Reborn was going to work on that) and he made up for it sports. He played baseball and basketball that was good.

As for his brother Tsuna, well he was an enigma. All day he hadn't heard a peep nor squeak from the kid. He was ignored by the teachers and ridiculed by the students (his brother was leading that) and was also bullied.

At least three kids beat him up for money and he took it without some much as a word, he only flinched when he got kicked and afterwards he'd just gather his belongings, patch himself up and go to the roof of the schools.

Another thing that made him curious was he was the only to react to his intent. He had done this to both of them but only Tsuna the eldest reacted to it. It was simple reactions really, rubbing the back of his neck or looking around as if someone was watching him (which he was) and so on.

But he decided enough of observing, he had sent Leon to deliver his note to their mother and soon he will meet his student face to face. With that the fun will begin.

…

**At the Sawada residence**

It was a peaceful walk back home for Tsuna, as he reached his house he was thinking of doing his homework before dinner when he heard his brother's voice.

"Kaa-san, what's this brat doing in the house?!" Taka demanded. His brother was always fighting over something no matter what.

But as he reached the front door was his brother and an infant were facing off. The infant was wearing a suit and hat was a strange lizard was sitting there; a yellow pacifier was around his neck lying in front of his chest.

But when Tsuna saw him and the baby also stared at him, he stopped in his tracks. Something about those eyes reminded him of something but also sense that this was no ordinary baby. Strange he felt like that and especially to a baby but he almost felt bells ringing in alert.

Reborn for his part was slightly impressed and disappointed. Impressed because the older twin recognized him from before and disappointed that the younger who was to be student did not. But he'll worry about that later, first introductions.

"I'm Reborn the home tutor." He announced. To this Taka laughed.

"Oh this too good," he spotted his brother behind him. "Hey Dame-Tsuna you got the perfect person for a tutor for someone as worthless as you."

Two things happened that moment, one was that Tsuna's eyes dulled more than they were and two Reborn got annoyed and gently kicked his new student in the head. Said student fell like a sack of potatoes as the twins' mother Nana came out of the kitchen.

"Oh boys you're here!" she said. Tsuna just smiled shyly while Taka was rubbing where he got hit.

"Kaa-san who is this?!" demanded Taka while Tsuna entered home calmly and taking off his shoes all the while evading his brother.

"I told you I'm a home tutor and I'm here to teach you." Stated Reborn.

"That's right Taka-kun he came all the way here to teach you." Agreed Nana.

"But why? Dame-Tsuna has worst grades than me shouldn't he get the tutor?!" sneered Taka. At this Tsuna flinched and hung his head low. Reborn frowned at this and decided to punish his student again. Which he did but this time he gave his kick with more power and Taka was knocked out.

Reborn scoffed at how easy he went unconscious another thing to work at.

"Oh my, seems Taka-kun is very tired, Tsu-kun can you take your brother to his room and show Mr. Reborn to the guest room?" asked sweetly Nana.

Tsuna for his part looked perplexed at what just happened but nodded all the same and picked up barely his brother and hefted him to his room with Reborn following him. Once he got there he put his brother unto the bed as was going to follow the other instruction but Reborn stopped him.

"Not to worry I'll sleep in Taka's room, a tutor must always be with his student." He stated. Tsuna just nodded and was going to leave but was stopped. "Wait you need to hear this too since it involves your brother and who you both are."

Once Taka woke up and whined only to be kicked by Reborn again, the hitman revealed what happened with the other candidates and their unfortunate ends. Tsuna paled at the descriptions while Taka was poker face. Finally after Reborn finished talking Taka spoke up.

"You think I'm gonna believe all that?!" Taka roared. "Besides how am I related to this Vongola."

"Simple brat, the first boss of the Vongola retired early and went to Japan and the both of you are his direct descendants." Explained Reborn. Taka scoffed and continued to deny this. Reborn's patient was about to burst until he looked at the other twin.

While Taka was loud and annoying Tsuna was quiet and wary. The boy had uttered no _sound_ in the entire day and even now with his brother ranting that Reborn was nuts and whatnot he only looked at his brother a bit nervous, which made Reborn wonder why. The answer to that question was answered when Taka looked behind him.

"Dame-Tsuna what're you doing sitting in my bed?!" exclaimed Taka, and grabbed his brother roughly and yanked him off the bed.

That was it for Reborn and this kid's attitude. He shifted Leon into a gun and shot at the ceiling. This caused Taka to flinch and to use his brother as shield.

"Where'd you get that?" he said as he pulled his brother more to cover himself.

Interesting enough was that Tsuna was still there. He had a panic look on his face but wasn't attempting to run; Reborn noticed that he was trying to watch over his brother in his own way. Making a mental note for later about it he decided to deal with the matter at hand.

"Like I said I'm the world's greatest hitman and was assigned to teach you how to be a mafia boss." He then looked at Tsuna. "As for you I'll talk with you later right now I need to talk to your brother alone." He said.

At Tsuna's questioning look he elaborated, "While I was allowed to give both of you the details of your origins. But other information was to be delivered to the one that was chosen to be the Vongola boss and that is your brother." Stated the infant.

Tsuna just stared into Reborn's eyes (a deep look for someone so young, thought the hitman) before he nodded lightly and stopped shielding his brother. He knew that this baby assassin won't do harm to his brother, well not lethal harm but he knew that Taka was in safe hands.

So Tsuna left albeit hearing the jeers of his brother ordering him to come back. Reborn will need to fix that and now that they were alone, let the torture I mean tutoring begin.

**Later in the night**

Maybe leaving his brother alone with Reborn was not a good idea. It's been two hours since then and all his heard from there were more gunshots, swearing, more gunshots, sounds of hitting, crashing, more gunshots, and he could've swore he heard something blow up.

The only time it stopped was during dinner and his brother looked like he was mauled by an angry lion while Reborn look gentle and almost innocent, but Tsuna saw the mischievous spark in his eyes. Tsuna made a mental note to be on the infant's good side (if he had one).

So there Tsuna was finishing up his latest work when his door opened suddenly and Reborn came in gun in hand as he walked and sat on his bed looking at him like a curious puzzle. Neither infant nor teen moved for a few minutes until Reborn finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you talk?" he asked. All Tsuna did was flinch a bit and try to hide whatever he had on his desk. It wasn't homework that was for sure, which meant that it was something personal and that made the arcobaleno more curious.

So he did a leap and landed on the desk and faster that a normal eye could see he picked up the paper despite the feeble attempts of Tsuna to stop him (once he noticed what Reborn had done). What met him surprised him clearly, it was a drawing an almost perfect replica of the view from the school roof.

It seems the boy had some other talent aside from cooking, this please Reborn and now to give him a _casual_ warning.

"It's good to have hobbies but you need to also raise your grades up so that you won't be a burden to the famiglia." Stated Reborn.

Tsuna gave him a look that said: _I thought you said I wasn't in the mafia?_, this made Reborn smirk at how Tsuna communicated.

"You are by extension part of it and what you do reflect on the famiglia as well. Starting tomorrow I'm gonna check your work to see that is ok or else," he let the sentence die put and pointed his gun at Tsuna.

The boy cowered and flinched, so Reborn satisfied that his message got through left to go the brat's room. Yes this was going to be a long bumpy journey but he was going to be entertained.

**With this it is done. I decided to give Tsuna something else being a good cook and we'll see more of his work later on in the story. In the next chapter we'll see the dying will bullet and Gokudera and more on the relationship between Tsuna and Taka. So please review and enjoy.**


	3. The Raging Storm and the Clearing Rain

**Well here is the second chapter and with this the action will begin. I hope you all enjoy it, also do not own katekyo hitman reborn. So please read and review. Also, decided to put Yamamoto in the chapter to give it some difference to the storyline.**

**Chapter II- The Raging Storm and the Clearing Rain**

It has been a week since Reborn came to the Sawada residence and well things have been chaotic. Tsuna learned how Spartan like this infant assassin was on his brother by making do things that no normal teen should do. Especially when he uses that dying will bullet. The first time he saw it he thought Taka had snapped until Reborn explained the abilities it contained.

It seemed interesting until he saw Taka with flame in his forehead running around in his underwear. Normally Tsuna wasn't one to laugh out loud but after seeing that it busted out of him while he was in his room. But Taka found out and sent one of his "friends" to teach Dame-Tsuna in a lesson about "humility."

Poor Tsuna got beat up and left near some trash with his clothes ripped. When he woke up he was being carried by someone. Said stranger stopped walking as he felt Tsuna stir and as he turned his head Tsuna saw that it is a classmate of his Yamamoto Takeshi. He was normally one of the popular kids alongside Taka. He was always cheerful playing baseball but today those cheerful eyes were dulled in something.

Nevertheless he smiled when he saw Tsuna wake up.

"Yo thought you'd never wake up didn't know where you lived so I was taking you to my place. Hope you don't mind." He explained.

Tsuna kept looking at the baseball player until he saw that he had an injured arm. Panicking that he was using it Tsuna scrambled off him and bowed as an apology. Confused Yamamoto looked until he saw why Tsuna was panicking and laughed.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." He assured.

But Tsuna's eyes pierced him deeply at the lie and they seem to ask: _How did it happen?_

"T-taka hit me with the ball during practice, it w-was an accide-ent." He stammered a bit. Tsuna frown at this and put two and two together. One thing he knew about his brother is that Taka wanted to be at the top always and if he couldn't get you to be in his gang he'll try and get rid of you. Poor Yamamoto was just a victim of his brother's selfishness.

Seeing Tsuna's face of sadness Yamamoto again smiled at him, "It's no biggie the doctor says I'll be ok in a couple of weeks. So listen I'll talk with you tomorrow at school so bye." And with that he ran.

But as he did Tsuna grabbed his non-broken arm and turn him too look at him and again asked that question with his eyes: _"What happened?"_

Without realizing Yamamoto began telling how after the injury Taka said he was a failure and should just die since he had no reason to live. For Tsuna hearing this almost gave him a panic attack, he knew his brother was mean but to be this cruel was impossible surely? But then he too had been a target of Taka's many times and it was part of that reason he stopped talking. Now he said to a person to _die_ that was too much.

"You know maybe he is right," murmured Yamamoto. "The baseball gods have abandoned me and baseball is my life maybe I should just end my misery."

Tsuna fought to say something but years of not speaking have left him almost mute, but he fought that feeling and inside him he felt a heat that made him do what no one thought possible.

"H-he's w-w-wrong-g!" he stammered softly but loud enough for Yamamoto to hear and stared at him wide eyed. When Tsuna looked at Yamamoto he saw an orange flare in his eyes that reached into his very soul.

"I've always a-admired you b-because you hav-ve something that you dedicate yourself too and I want something l-like that-t in my loser life and not matter what o-others say to you." He explained. Yamamoto was listening to his words like they were a lifeline and Tsuna knew he was getting to him.

"But i-if you-u end it all like th-that then maybe I was wrong t-to a-admire you, because an injury shouldn't st-stop you from playing it j-just means to rest and fix-ix your mistakes. D-don't listen to my brother he was just h-hurting you cause you're one of the few that are b-better than him." He finished.

Yamamoto looked shocked and lowered his head for a moment, while Tsuna was panicking at the inside that maybe he said too much or might've offended him in anyway. Finally Yamamoto raised his head and there was a new light in his eyes.

"You're right Tsuna I let myself be blinded and I really needed to hear that." He said, Tsuna tried to say that he didn't have to thank him but Yamamoto waved it down.

"Maa maa, no need for that but you know Tsuna I don't think you're a loser," assured Yamamoto. "I think you're a good guy with a lot of potential a-and also I'd like to be your friend." He stated.

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes as heard those word and looked at him to confirm it.

"Yep we're friends now and that way we can look out for one another." He said. At this Tsuna made a smile that should be on the teen more often. They agreed to meet up at school and they went to their respective homes.

Tsuna was surprised about what just happened. He made his first friend in a long time today and all around him seem to look brighter.

What both of them didn't know is that soon a third will join them and together they will be inseparable.

**At the Sawada residence**

Reborn was not entertained. This brat (trying hard not to say another word out of respect for Maman) was driving his nerves up to a wall. No matter what Reborn tried to do the brat does it opposite, Reborn knew it wasn't on purpose otherwise the kid would have bullet scratches.

So now Taka was doing the extra homework he put for him and had no choice but to finish it otherwise Reborn hinted on hell on earth exercise tomorrow. He smirked at the kid's reaction when he heard that.

The front door opened and in stumbles Tsuna and at this Reborn smiled. He put the kid as interesting challenge for the hitman. He wanted to make the kid talk, but everytime Reborn cam guns blazing (metaphorically and literally) the kid seemed to vault his mouth shut and said not a sound.

Meanwhile he noticed that Tsuna had more injuries than before and his clothes were a mess. He knew who it was before asking and would make Taka do his hellish training course tomorrow and the next day.

He saw Tsuna looking at the stairs and his personal _Tsuna-language_ (dubbed so by Reborn) asked: _Where is Kaa-san?_

"Maman is taking a bath she left your dinner in the microwave and as for your brother he is doing homework." Explained Reborn.

Tsuna nodded tiredly and went for his food. He dropped his bag in the table and once dinner was heated he sat down and began to eat calmly but keeping a close eye on Reborn. Meanwhile said infant had taken Tsuna's back rummaging around until he found what he was looking for, his drawings.

Reborn had been around many Mafiosi that were huge art fan, the Nono was such man and he was impressed that Tsuna could match the paintings they bought. He wondered what the guy could do with paint or other art materials.

"Why do you use only colored pencils? Why not buy other materials for your drawings?" asked Reborn. Tsuna stopped suddenly at the question and Reborn saw him pondering the question.

He then saw him looking at the stairs and the pain in those eyes, Reborn got the message. Everytime he had something like that Taka ruined it. Reborn lowered a bit his head so that his fedora hid his eyes as he thought. The relationship between the brothers was beyond dysfunctional and it was downright a one-sided hatred emanating from Taka unto Tsuna.

Yet the brunette took it all and said nothing at all about it, it made Reborn wonder what the source of it was. For now he won't mention it and now he had other things on his mind. Aside from making Taka a great mafia boss he had also needs to gather his soon-to-be Guardians and luckily he found a few candidates and one of them was arriving soon to Japan.

"Finish eating and start doing your homework because I'll be checking it today." Stated the infant. This made Tsuna scarf down his dinner and make Reborn smile.

**The next day **

It seems to Tsuna that it was a day full of surprises. First off in the morning was Taka running around in his underwear saying doing things with his dying will and all that. He helped his mother with breakfast and quickly finished his before Reborn and Taka returned.

It seems things were calm though he got a surprise when as he entered the classroom Yamamoto waved hello at him. It was very shocking to him that yesterday he became friends with one of the most popular guys at school. He was in a good mood most of the morning until the teacher spoke.

"Class we have a new transfer student today form Italy." He announced. At this once more bells were ringing in his head when the teacher said Italy. So he looked at the new arrival as the teacher introduced him as Hayato Gokudera.

The only word that pops in Tsuna's head when he saw Gokudera was: delinquent. He had grey neck-length hair and sharp green eyes that glared at the class with annoyance.

But Tsuna was suspicious of this guy particularly because the guy was glaring at his with a look that would've incinerated him on the spot. Now he knew Reborn was behind this guy's appearance especially when he pass by him and slammed his desk with a kick making Tsuna fall to the floor.

"Hey Gokudera sit down!" yelled the teacher. Gokudera ignored him.

"Tch pathetic." He growled and then leaned over to look Tsuna in the eyes. "I don't care which one are you you're both are unworthy to be the Vongola boss." With that he went to the seat assigned to him. Tsuna was left a bit shaken by this and decided to find Reborn for some info.

"Psst, Tsuna," whispered Yamamoto. "What was that all about?" Tsuna just shrugged helplessly.

Ignoring the fact that everyone was laughing at and how Dame-Tsuna is a magnet for bullies.

**Later **

Tsuna had been searching for Reborn and found the infant hitman had made a den inside of the school. When did he have the time and how did he do it without anyone knowing he didn't know and he did not want to find out.

"So Tsuna is rare for you to look for me something the matter?" he answered almost innocently.

Tsuna took out a piece of paper and wrote down: _"Did you have anything to do with Gokudera Hayato arriving in my class? And why does he know about me?"_

"Simple there's a rumor around the mafia about you too, just that I confirmed it to him that one will be Vongola boss and the other not." States bluntly Reborn. At this Tsuna panicked a bit before scribbling.

"_Why?!"_

"Cause I felt like it." Stated Reborn. At this Tsuna sweat dropped and began walking back but Reborn called out to him. "Just so you know Gokudera is a rising hitman among the mafia and is currently going to challenge your brother."

This made Tsuna froze. Part of him debated on whether or not he should get involved in this, even if it was his brother it was still mafia related. Yet Reborn told him, did he want Tsuna to get involve or was he just messing with his head?

All Tsuna know was that something was going to go wrong and so decided to find either Taka or Gokudera. So forgetting about Reborn he quickly ran at an impressive speed (sharpened by years of running from bullies) and past by Yamamoto who was looking for him.

Reborn for his part was smirking. If all went well then Taka would gain his first Guardian and Tsuna would gain experience in dealing with any Mafioso who attacks in the future. He hoped that all goes according to plan.

…

Things did not turn out according to plan. All because of the arrogance of Sawada Takamaru. Everything was according to plan, Gokudera challenged Taka and the brat ran scared of the dynamites that were thrown at him.

Of course Reborn shot the dying will bullet and Taka began winning. Then as Gokudera did a deadly technique that was imperfect just as it was gonna end the young bomber's life out of nowhere Tsuna appeared and pushed him out of the way!

The hitman had no idea where the boy came from but he surprised him with this act. Then it went downhill when Taka began to berate on Gokudera and refused to accept him as a member of the family.

"Are you sure?" hinted Reborn sharply. "He is guardian material and could be suitable as a right-hand man."

Taka sneered at poor Gokudera at that, "I can't trust someone who tries to kill and dares to say he'll take my place as boss, no way he could rebel against me one day!" he sneered.

"I would never do that to you Jyuudaime!" pleaded Gokudera bowing to Taka. "I was just testing you too see if you were worthy and you are!" the way the young bomber's voice sounded made Reborn slightly pity him.

"Say what you want I won't change my mind, no family would ever let you join them and neither will I!" with that he took a rock and threw it with all his strength at Gokudera's face.

Suddenly Tsuna came and shielded the bomber from that but as the rock rocketed at his face, out of nowhere ("where are these kids hiding?" grumbled Reborn) Yamamoto appeared and grabbed the rock in midair.

Reborn noticed the way the boy moved. Since he saw him he knew that he was mafia material, he told Taka as such and the boy went and hurt the guy on purpose because he was jealous. He remembered the words Taka said to the boy and how much it kills him. He had expected Yamamoto to be miserable but the guy he saw was confident and ok. It made him think that Tsuna had something to do with this.

He could see that Taka was scared of the look Yamamoto had as Tsuna began to check on Gokudera who was speechless himself at what just happened. So Reborn left them be, when that brat got home is no mercy workload.

Hayato Goukdera had a rough life at least for him it was rough. Being tortured by his sister and her cooking and also learning that painful truth had made him ran away from home at a young age. So he was alone during the time he wanted join a mafia family and no one tried to give him a chance.

Then Reborn came along and promised him the chance he has been waiting for and it was all for naught. Jyuudaime didn't choose to accept him as part of his family and that destroyed the last bit of hope he had. But suddenly his twin brother and another idiot turn up.

"He is w-wrong y-you know." Said the twin. "You have potential and he shouldn't have said that when he doesn't know you." He said before he left with the other guy

Gokudera stayed there for a while ignoring that it was his first day in a new school and thought of those sudden words. He thought of how different those twins were in looks and in personality, but what to do? He always was sure of what he needed to do, like when he wanted to fight and when he decided to join another mafia.

But his hope was crush by the Vongola heir who was his last chance and something by this other twin this (he remembered he was called Tsuna by the others) Tsuna did something with his words. He remembered his mother's words one day when they were practicing the piano: _'Always follow your heart.'_

But it was in confusion so he needed to do something before he made up his mind on what to do.

**That night**

Taka was waiting for the moment Tsuna got home and was alone. Thanks to that worthless Dame-Tsuna Reborn almost shot him and made him do exercises that were torture. So now that the dreaded baby was busy checking his work and Kaa-san was out on a book club of hers Dame-Tsuna had no one he was going to hide with.

He heard the door opened and he smirked nastily, he grabbed his brass knuckle and went down the stairs quietly. He saw his worthless brother putting his shoes in place with his back turned and Taka saw his chance.

Quickly he ran toward and raised his hand covered in the brass knuckle and as his dame of a brother turned smashed it in his face. Before he could recover he punched him twice in his stomach and threw him to the floor and began beating him all the while spitting out nasty comments. No one was there and he will get rid of his brother.

Gokudera stood outside not knowing what to do. He had been following Tsuna who while being a pariah at school on the stores on the town he was friendly with the locals. As he saw him draw in the park, saying hello to some old people playing shogi and even helping an old lady, Gokudera saw that this was the man that could be a great boss.

That is until he got to his house and saw Taka again and what he was doing. It seemed he reached a crossroad and felt confused but h remembered that he needed follow his heart and to make the right choice. He knew what to do, he kicked the door open startling that blasted Taka and quickly judo flipped him outside.

He then pulled out his dynamites and threw it at him, there was no Reborn to help him and alone this crappy copy was nothing. The explosion was small since he used few bombs but they did their job in injuring but it didn't felt right. So he grabbed him and gave him a dose of his own medicine as he pummeled him relentlessly.

He felt a soft tug in his back and stopped in mid-punch, he turned to see Tsuna bloody and bruised shaking his head. Gokudera was in disbelief after all that idiot did to him why was he defending him.

"Why?" he asked confused. He expected no words form him since he ever talk but surprisingly he did.

"B-because he is not-t w-worth it." He stammered. There it was mercy, a good boss and leader should have it even now.

Gokudera stood up and then kneeled in front of him. "If you would be willing, I would like to be your protector and bodyguard in case those form the mafia try to do you harm Tsuna-sama." He stated.

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief as he took him in what he said, he looked at his brother who was unconscious of his beating and decided to say it. "I would prefer a friend than a bodyguard." He said.

Gokudera beamed in delight and together they dragged Taka inside in his room (were Reborn was going to have some fun with him) while they retreated to Tsuna's room to talk and to take care of the injuries.

**That same night in Namimori airport.**

In the plane form Italy to Japan had arrived. All the passengers were tired and relief to get out of the plane. Among them were three specific ones that were eager to do their mission in Japan. One was to become the boss of his family (A/N: hint #1), another was here to find her beloved (A/N: hint #2) and the last was here to deliver on his promise (A/N: hint #3).

**So there you go how he met Gokudera and Yamamoto. In the next chapter we'll meet at least two of this mysterious passengers and Gokudera and Yamamoto will meet. So please enjoy read and review. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. the Crybaby of Bovino and the Poisonous

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and tell me what you think about the humor in it so please read and comment. Also at least two of three mystery people are going to appear here, the last one much later and you'll see why.**

**Chapter III- the Crybaby of Bovino and the Poisonous Chef**

**At the Sawada Residence**

It had been a week since Taka's attack on Tsuna. Every time Reborn remembered made him angry, that little brat dare distract him with his homework. It was rare for the infant to cause a mistake like that and it resulted in Tsuna getting very injured and he would've had worse if it wasn't for Gokudera.

Reborn had begun to notice that the info he had been given by the Ninth and that idiot Iemitsu may have been incorrect. Its true Tsuna was a loser now but he had managed to gain two valuable allies in Gokudera and Yamamoto and from what he saw in town yesterday he seemed to be a favorite person amongst the locals.

He had what it takes to be a great boss, it was showing and if he had the right tutor (meaning him) he could show those skills even more. But he had his orders and it'll just cause a mess if nominates Tsuna as a candidate to being Vongola X. for now he needed to keep gathering Guardians for Taka, but how since the brat only preferred weak grunts to people who excelled in skills?

…

**In Tsuna's room**

Today was one of those few days that it was peaceful and calm. After that day Gokudera (he preferred that Tsuna calls him Hayato) had become like a second shadow to him and when he and Yamamoto met well needless to say a crater is now in the school.

But today he was alone since Gokudera went to re-stock his supply of dynamites and Yamamoto (who also decided that Tsuna should call him Takeshi) was in a baseball retreat for a few days.

When Takeshi-kun saw what Taka did to him turned very angry at the guy and in baseball practice he went full power on Taka and his brother now had a injuries in his arms.

But now he had to finish what's left of his homework so that he could draw. While he had help from Gokudera in classes and was making progress math still was hard for him. After he was done, he began on his latest drawings.

The first one was a golden lion he called Natsu, the second were of his two new friends (every time he said that he felt a thrill of joy that it was real), the third was surprisingly Reborn one day the infant was putting and disarming his guns.

He was finishing coloring Leon the chameleon when his mother called him for lunch. He stopped and went to eat. He got to the kitchen and saw Reborn and Taka there, his brother filled with bruises courtesy of Reborn's training. He had just started eating when the front door was thrown open suddenly.

In came this little kid dressed as a cow with this afro. Could he be an associate of Reborn's?

"Tada, it's been a long time Reborn!" exclaimed the kid. Taka was glaring at him and his loudness (thankfully their mother went for a bath before eating) and Reborn kept eating calmly.

"Hey Reborn who is this baby?!" demanded Taka.

"Taka remember you got extra courses today after lunch." Said Reborn, as he drank his cappuccino. Tsuna sweat dropped at this, it was clear that Reborn did not know this boy.

"Hey, don't ignore me it's me Lambo!" said the little kid. Tsuna sensing that a fight was gonna break out, started eating faster.

"Remember today we have math Taka and Tsuna I'm going to check your work." Said Reborn. Tsuna nodded, put his dishes in the sink and ran to his room.

When he got there he heard a crash that made Tsuna wonder what caused it.

"The five-year-old great hitman Lambo-san has tripped, I come from Italy!" cried the kid. "I like grapes and candy! The mortal rival of Reborn has tripped!"

Ok so this Lambo may not be a like Reborn and this getting weirder and weirder. This boy was clearly like a regular child even if he was calling himself a hitman. Wait if he was a hitman then that means….

"Die Reborn!"

Uh-oh, that yelled danger. He heard sudden explosions and yells (coming form Lambo), swearing (coming from Taka) and suddenly something rocketed from the house and into a tree.

Tsuna got closer to the window and saw that the object was a scorched Lambo, who was currently standing up before he began bawling his eyes out. _'Poor kid.' _Thought Tsuna at the sight.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" yelled Taka. This made the kid cry even harder, his brother had no tact when it came to children. Sensing that the kid needed someone for comfort he went to the now smoking kitchen took some candy and some tissues.

He paused in this mission only to nod at his mother who was passing by.

"Tsu-kun I heard crying and a voice did Reborn fight with a friend of his?" she asked. He wouldn't call them friends but nodded all the same to his mother. "All right well please help them make up Tsu-kun."

He nodded before going outside to the still crying kid. He never interacted with little children before be since he frequented parks to draw they never bothered him so he may have a chance with this one.

The little cow was still there crying very loudly and Tsuna thought not to do anything at the moment before cheer the kid up.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" roared Taka from his room. This annoyed Tsuna as the kid cried even more (_jeez he had a set of lungs on him, _thought Tsuna). Finally after several minutes (relief to his almost bleeding ears) Lambo calmed down.

Still sniffing the little cow eyed Tsuna warily. "W-who a-a-are you?"

Tsuna thought to ignore the question but he needed assurance. "I-I'm T-tsuna, what's your name?" he asked kindly.

"I'm Lambo-san the greatest hitman!" he announced boldly and loudly. This made the brunette sweat-dropped a bit especially with what happened in the kitchen.

Quickly he took the tissues and whipped most of his tears and the soot in his face. He then showed him the candy (_should a stranger give candy to I kid he barely knows? _debated Tsuna); which the kid gobbled up super-fast with some of them still in the wrapper.

"I like you'll be Lambo-san's subordinate!" proclaimed Lambo. He then jumped unto Tsuna's head who was amused by the kid's antics. True he was a bit obnoxious but he was nice kid.

"Are you those two meanie's brother?" he asked while sitting on Tsuna's head.

"J-just the big one Taka." He said.

"Well Lambo-san doesn't like him he can be Baka-Taka." Stated Lambo. This made Tsuna laugh outloud, it had been a long time since he laughed like this and though he knew he was laughing at Taka but he couldn't help it the nickname rhymed well. He only hopes that Lambo stays away from Taka, he knew his brother wasn't above hitting kids.

"Come o-on L-lambo, I'll give y-you some s-snacks." Said Tsuna. This made the Lambo light up and he quickly hopped down from Tsuna's head running into the house happy. Maybe having Lambo around would be nice.

Especially during dinner time, his mom fussed over Lambo and he adore her especially all he talk about. Since it has been four years since Tsuna stopped talking and with Taka always boasting this new change of space was good for his mother. Pretty soon Takeshi and Hayato came by as a surprise and he saw the weariness she carried around lift away and that made him happy.

**Three days later**

The household has been more "active" since Lambo came to live with them. Sure around Tsuna and his mother he was a perfect little angel, but around Taka and Reborn not so much. Everytime Reborn appeared Lambo attacked with an arsenal hidden in his head ("How much stuff does he keeping in that hair of his?!" Asked one time Hayato).

Also he did not get along with Hayato (which was an understatement in Tsuna's part) as the two of them fought worse than cats and dogs. Thankfully with the help of Takeshi, Tsuna managed to calm their arguing before explosives came out.

So today the three friends were under a Sakura tree eating lunch when suddenly Lambo appeared.

"Jajajaja Lambo-san is here!" exclaimed the little one as he ran towards Tsuna. Hayato stopped him before he could reach him.

"Leave Tsuna-sama alone you stupid cow!" exclaimed Gokudera to a struggling Lambo.

"No, Lambo-san wants to go with Tsuna-nee Bakadera!" said Lambo. This only enraged Gokudera even more.

"Lambo," said Tsuna quietly. "If you behave I'll take to the arcade today since its half-a-day at school." At this Lambo's eyes beamed and stayed quietly play a video game console all innocent-like as the others finished their food.

Once they were done they making the trip to the arcade when out of nowhere a woman in a bike passed by and threw a can at Tsuna, but she missed and hit a wall spilling the contents.

"What was that about?!" snarled Hayato at the biker but she a drove away.

"Maa maa no harm was done let's go to arcade." Said Takeshi. They all nodded and headed off, but neither noticed that the liquid in the wall was bubbling and that it melted part of the wall.

**Later that day**

The arcade was enjoyable for all of them. Takeshi won many prizes at the baseball game (no surprises there), Hayato won in the action games, Lambo cause mayhem everywhere he was and Tsuna got the highest score in the motorcycle games shocking everyone there except for Lambo who was yelling: "Tsuna-nee is the best!"

As they neared Tsuna's house they heard yells and noises from there. What was happening?

"That stupid copy better not be making trouble for maman or Tsuna-sama!" groaned Hayato.

As they neared the front door Reborn opened it.

"We have a guest today who will be living with us today; she'll be a new tutor for Taka."

At Tsuna's questioning look Reborn elaborated more. "There are many things your brother needs if he is to be a mafia boss and I called in a favor from a former lover of mine to help out." he explained.

This made all three of the teens go wide-eyed at his comment; Tsuna knew that Reborn was no ordinary infant, but lovers?! He was beginning to see a shocking side of the hitman tutor.

As they entered Tsuna spotted a beautiful woman coming down the stairs two things happened. First Hayato gasp and fell down looking sickly and pale, second Taka appeared looking green in the face from upstairs.

Tsuna was confused, Takeshi was slapping Hayato in the face asking if he was ok and Lambo started running around. Meanwhile the mysterious lady had stepped of the stairs and pick Reborn in her arms.

"Don't worry he does this everytime he sees me cause I used him while practicing my poison cooking." She explained. Still confused Tsuna looked at Reborn for answers.

"This is Bianchi, she is also known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi," explained Reborn. "She a hitman that uses her own brand of poison called Poison Cooking. She and Gokudera are half-siblings."

Well that was surprising, he had met Takeshi's dad at his restaurant and he was like his son but he never suspected of meeting a family member of Hayato's. sensing his surprise Bianchi smiled.

"Don't worry too much about and also sorry for throwing my poison soda on you." She said.

Tsuna gave her a look that said: "_That was you?!"_

She gave him a sheepish look. "I mistook you for your brother a bit sorry."

The brunette sweat-dropped as he helped Takeshi with the barely conscious Hayato, and nodded at her as if to say that no harm done.

"I see what you meant Reborn they are different." She said. Tsuna look upstairs and then at her before she understood what he was saying.

"Not to worry I've settled in all right." She assured.

Tsuna nodded and both he and Takeshi dragged Hayato to the kitchen so he could recover. But just then Taka recovered from whatever happened to him.

"Reborn! Why is that crazy woman doing trying to kill me?!" growled Taka.

Reborn for his part answered bluntly. "Well Baka-Taka (yes he adopted the name Lambo gave the brat) she is here to teach you about art and home economics." Stated the hitman.

"Why would I need something like that?" sneered Taka.

"A good boss is always prepared." Explained Reborn. Taka just scoffed and began going to his room.

"Poor Reborn if only the Vongola tenth was no more he could be free to pursue his life as a hitman." Moaned Bianchi as she hugged Reborn. This made Taka speed off to his room for protection and Tsuna shaking his head went to see how Hayato was doing.

**In the kitchen**

Once things calmed down Hayato explained how his sister began developing her Poison Cooking and how he got his trauma of her. His friends were looking at him with pity until Lambo jumped from out of nowhere and into the table and threw paper at Hayato. This made the bomber angry and he punched the annoying cow and was restrained by Takeshi before he could do anything else.

As Tsuna went to check on Lambo, the child had taken out a purple bazooka but instead of shooting at Hayato he shot himself. Smoke engulfed the entire kitchen and in the place where Lambo was, stood a teenager with a lazy slouch looking around confused.

"What just happened?" asked Takeshi confused.

"That was the Ten-Year Bazooka" Reborn said from behind them. "A person hit with it will be replaced with themselves for five minutes with themselves from ten years in the future."

"That's sounds cool," remarked Takeshi.

Older Lambo finally noticed where he was and as he saw Tsuna he widened his eyes. He looked at Tsuna as if he couldn't believe he was there and out of nowhere he hugged him.

"Hey get off of Tsuna-sama!" exclaimed Hayato but was ignored.

"Tsuna-nii," said Lambo with nostalgia. "I remember this is the time were you didn't talk right?" at this Tsuna nodded yes and Lambo smiled.

"Does that mean that Tsuna-sama speaks more in the future?" asked Hayato curiously. That's when Lambo noticed the other two.

"Gokudera-shi always the hot-head whether as an adult or as a kid." Stated Lambo. "There's also Yamamoto-san you look different without the scar." He then turned and saw Reborn.

Instantly Lambo's good humor changed as he saw Reborn who stared at him back. He looked angry, surprised and a bit scared.

"Reborn, good to see you _around_." Said quietly Lambo.

"Something happened to the kid in the future? Did he go to live somewhere else?" asked Takeshi.

At this Lambo lowered his head before glaring at Reborn. "You know part of what will happen is your fault you know along with _his_, if you only said something it would—," but whatever he said was cut short when he poofed put and younger Lambo appeared again asleep.

They all stood there confused as to what was said, wondering what is happening in the future and while them didn't have the full details, they did suspect at who may be responsible for it. They didn't know of the great change that was going to be upon them.

**Outside of the Sawada residence**

He had been waiting for the right time to get close to the kid but he was always with someone and he couldn't get him in the house because of that dreaded infant that was living there. But soon he and Sawada Tsunayoshi will meet and he would fufill his debt.

**So decided to hint at the future, if I keep with this story I will do a future arc. Also next chapter we'll see a bit of action since I bet you're wondering about that. So until next time.**


	5. an Awakened Resolution

**Here is the next chapter and some surprises are in store around. So read and review because that motivates me more. Also if confuse some Japanese words it's accidental please bear with it doing what I can not to do them.**

**Chapter IV- an Awakened Resolution **

**At the roof of Namimori middle school**

It had been more than two months since Reborn came and things have changed. Today Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were in roof each doing their own thing. Tsuna was making a story book for Lambo (the little one demanded one after he saw Tsuna's drawing), Takeshi was sleeping and Gokudera was researching about U.M.A.'s, but soon it was going to change.

When the door bursted open and Taka with two of underlings (he called them guardians) stepped in. The two guys were called Ichiro Takada and Taniguchi "Tana" Kurota.

"I've found you Dame-Tsuna I've come for payback on what you did to me last time." He declared. Tsuna was just confused, the last few days Taka was getting into the mafia thing just a little much and he along with his gang were doing mischief around. At the confusion in his brother Taka sneered.

"You're so _Dame_," he spat. "You made me look back in front of Reborn and the brat tortured me with hellish workouts!"

"That's your own fault you stupid copy!" growled Hayato. "If you'd listen to Reborn-san then you wouldn't have this problem."

"Hey, you respect the boss or else." Growled Ichiro. He had a switchblade in hand and this made Hayato take out his bombs.

"Now now, we can all relax we're not looking for trouble." Said Takeshi. Although his usual laid back smile looked a bit feral.

Tsuna was a bit panicked as this was getting into an all-out-brawl but before anyone moved or said anything a shadow appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of all of them. When the culprit stood up Tsuna paled in fear. It was the head of the disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya.

While Tsuna wasn't one to bad mouth even he knew that right here they were screwed. Hibari had no mercy when it came to the discipline of the school and especially to people crowding. Sure enough with a blur of a move he knocked the switchblade from his hand.

"Those that disrupt the peace of Namimori middle school will be bitten to the death." He stated.

It was over before it even began; Hibari tore through Taka and his friends. Hayato and Takeshi lasted a bit longer but even they weren't a match for Hibari, when he saw Hibari going to deliver the final blow Tsuna found some courage who knows were and tackled the prefect. Since it had the element of surprise Hibari was off-balance for a few seconds before the prefect gave Tsuna a beating as well.

"You are brave for a herbivore, but do not do that again." Said Hibari and left the roof. Taka got up from his injuries and sneered at Tsuna and his friends.

"That's what you get for being Dame-Tsuna and pretty soon I'll have Hibari on my side and then you'll really be sorry you weakling." With that he left pulling his two friends with him. Tsuna got up shakily years of getting beat up by bullies and Taka had made him strong when it came to take a punch.

So he waited for Takeshi and Hayato to wake up and he pondered what Taka said. Though in the time since he befriended his two friends no bullies have bothered him and so he no longer was covered in Band-Aid and bandages. His brother brought out something that he had always hated in himself, that he was weak.

Soon Hayato and Takeshi were stirring and his thoughts were forgotten as went to check on his friends.

"Tsuna-sama, forgive me for failing you like this!" said Hayato as he bowed to Tsuna. Poor Tsuna was waving his hands franticly. Meanwhile Takeshi sighed.

"Man Hibari sure is tough wonder what's someone gotta do last longer in a fight with him?" muttered the baseball player. Tsuna cocked his head at his friend's comment.

"For once baseball-freak you're right, at this level we're nothing." Grumbled the bomber bitterly.

"Maybe you need to get stronger." Said a voice. Out of nowhere Reborn jumped out and landed on top of Tsuna's head.

"Reborn-san!" said in surprise Hayato.

"Kid" greeted Takeshi.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn. "As I said you need to train in order to deal with enemy mafioso's that will come." He explained. This put Tsuna a bit frantic.

"B-but R-reborn we're not mafia" stammered Tsuna. Hearing his voice shocked Reborn since he barely heard him speak at home, this meant that the brunette was used to him.

"True you're not directly involved like your brother, but people will target you regardless because of your blood relation." He announced. What he didn't say was because of the blood of Vongola many will covet Tsuna for it and with a brother that doesn't care for him and an idiot of a father chances were they would succeed.

"By mafia do you mean that mafia game you and Taka are always playing?" asked Takeshi smiling. This made Hayato face palm and Tsuna to sweat-drop.

They had tried explaining to Takeshi when he overheard that one day and all he said that it sounded like a fun game.

"Back to the subject at hand," muttered Reborn amused. "I've had confirmation from the current boss to allow this, so tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the forest outside of Namimori for some training from me." stated Reborn.

This made Takeshi and Hayato smile in anticipation but Tsuna was pale in horror. He had heard the blood-curdling screams from Taka's room and the extreme training his brother was given. He knew his friends were hooked and if he try to back out Reborn will try to shoot him. Will they be ok tomorrow?

**The next day**

Reborn was in Taka's room drinking some espresso when the brat barged into his room looking angry. Reborn ignored him for a while as he drank more of his espresso until the brat had the nerve to stand in front of him.

"Reborn I heard from some of my men that you're training Dame-Tsuna and his stooges." Snarled Taka.

"Yes that's right."

"Why are you wasting time on him, you're supposed to train me not my worthless brother."

This was his chance to ask the question that had been wandering in his mind. "Why do you hate your brother?

This made Taka stop in his rant before he scoffed. "Isn't obvious he's a loser?"

"He is your brother, in the mafia world you take care of your family." stated Reborn.

"Yeah well he isn't part of the mafia so what do I care what happens to him." Stated Taka.

"Still why are you to a brother that never does anything to you?"

"I don't care why have this interest in Dame-Tsuna but I know what he'll always be and I stop asking these questions!" with that the brat threw the door as he left leaving Reborn wonder what it was.

"Voooii that kid's annoying, cannot believe he'll be the shitty boss of Vongola!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

In a flash Reborn jumped in the air, did a flip and quickly shifted Leon into a gun and pulled another from his jacket. Instantly the calm mysterious infant had turned battle-mode at the swordsman of Varia Superbi Squalo.

"Relax arcobaleno I come in peace." Stated Squalo though his guard was up just in case.

"Why are you here Squalo?" answered Reborn coldly.

"To settle a debt and you're gonna help me." stated the swordsman. This made Reborn surprise knowing what Squalo truly meant.

"I'll help you if you answer me this who was it and what it is the debt?" this made Squalo grin in victory.

"Vooii I'll tell you but never mention it to no one! Especially that shitty CEDEF leader." Exclaimed the raging shark. Reborn nodded and the shark began his shocking tale.

**At theNamimori forest**

The three teens were nervous waiting on what he's going to do for training. Reborn smirked but it quickly fell as he remembered all that Squalo had said. He knew there was going to be one chance to do this. After this he was going to make some calls, the time for favoritism was over, but it was going to be difficult.

The older Lambo's words hung in his mind, _"If you only said something…", _but what happened in the future? Either way he'll do something.

"Today well do an obstacle course to determine where your strength is." Declared Reborn. At Tsuna's disbelief the infant continued. "The course was made based on your strength and weaknesses it'll help assess what you need to work on, so are you all ready?" at the nods around Reborn smirked, this will be fun.

**Meanwhile**

Taka had gathered with his gang dictating them on their mission: to make Hibari Kyoya join them. it was the perfect chance to show Reborn that he was boss material and maybe when he got Hibari he'll send him after Dame-Tsuna and his lackeys to show that stupid brother once and for all.

"Ok everyone knows the plan right?" they all nodded a bit nervous. "Relax this plan is foolproof, now let's go!'

As the marched Taka smirk soon he'll bring a change to Vongola and then the world.

**Back with Tsuna and the others**

Tsuna wondered what he did in his short life to deserve the hell he was in. in his running from the bear at his back ("_where did find a bear?!" _Thought Tsuna.) He had lost track of Hayato and Takeshi. He couldn't believe Reborn did all of this in such a short time, as stopped to catch his breath he wondered for the millionth time how powerful are the Vongola resources. The few times he wrote/ask Reborn the infant only said that he wasn't allowed to go into detail with him about it.

Made him wonder who would go to great lengths to make him not part of the Vongola? Not that he wanted to be in it, still he was curious. Just then he heard a sound and quickly went in alert, Reborn had said that were many surprises around and not to relax or they could get hurt badly. In case of emergency he gave both Takeshi and himself each an army knife (Hayato decline cause he had his bombs) and held it just in case.

But came someone dressed in black leather gear. He had long silver hair and look to be older than him, but it was a face he saw sometimes in his dreams when he gets stabbed but this guy is always the one that helps him.

Those dreams happen often yet he never knew why, he remembered asking his mother but she only said it was cause of an accident that happened during a trip. The rare times he asked his _father_ (he always got angry when had to mention him) he said to forget about it.

Well he couldn't anymore as the guy was real and was standing in front of him glaring at him. He heard more rustling and saw Reborn at the guy side gun held ready.

"W-what's going o-on?" he asked nervous.

"Well Tsuna it's time to see what you're truly capable off." Said Reborn. Before Tsuna could ask what he was talking about, Reborn fired and everything went dark.

Reborn hoped that everything turn out all right regarding this bullet. The argento (silver) dying will bullet was a prototype that has never been tested. It was because Squalo told him of that night that bullet resonated with Tsuna was the only reason he shot it. He had asked Squalo if he checked with Taka and the swordsman answered that in these last few days he checked but nothing happened.

What did this mean with the twins? Was Tsuna the true heir or not? He knew from the files given to him that Tsuna was the eldest by twelve minutes but Taka was chosen at Iemitsu's insistence.

So many questions and he needed them answered.

"We're done here Squalo." Said Reborn. Squalo heard the tone in the arcobaleno's voice and just nodded and simply left. He had repaid his debt and he was through with all this.

**Meanwhile in Tsuna's dream**

All seem dark around Tsuna, what had happened? Was this real or fake? All he knew was that he was alone.

"H-hello?" he called. No sooner had he done that that out of nowhere images of his childhood soared around him.

Then he saw his mother in a bed holding a baby, he his father alongside a familiar older man talking. He saw Reborn under a light and his shadow seemed like an adult's, he saw Takeshi, Hayato and Lambo older looking sad. He then saw a fire that was as it got closer to Tsuna it felt warm and familiar before h was engulfed into it and that was all he remembered.

**That afternoon**

He had stopped the training course after one of his beetles told him what Taka was doing. The idiot dare take on Hibari Kyoya with the strength he had was suicidal. He was going to stop this before the brat pissed Hibari off.

He told Hayato and Takeshi to take Tsuna home and tell Bianchi to watch over him and with that he left to the school. What he found was Taka's family decimated along with Taka who was beat up worse than the other. There was no sign of the prefect anywhere.

He called the hospital to pick everyone up; he'll deal with his annoying student tomorrow he had other things on his mind. He went to his self-made den in the attic of the Sawada household and began calling.

He first called two connections of his to come to Japan with help about something and then he called the one that could give him answers.

He was drumming his finger to the sound of the phone until it was answered.

"_Iemitsu here."_

"It's Reborn."

"_Wow this is unexpected what can I do for you?"_

"It's about your son."

"_Did something happened to Takamaru? Reborn you really need to lessen on your hardcore training."_

"It's not about that and trust me sometimes my students need that kind of training. But the reason I called was to ask, why did you choose him?"

"_Simple really he's strong and has great charisma, smarter a great candidate. My dear Tuna-fish was never cut out for the mafia."_

"Is this because of what happened when you took your family on vacation to Italy. I heard from that Tsuna got injured in that."

"_I had already decided before that incident! Never mention it again, shame on you for trying to stop Taka-kun's right as the Vongola boss I—,"_ but Reborn had already hanged up.

He had no idea how can two parents be so blinded in the way their children are. Taka was out of control and Tsuna was barely functioning as a normal kid thanks to his brother. He also got enraged that Iemitsu dared that he was taking someone's birthright. That fool the title and seat of the Vongola boss was no birthright it was a duty and only the right person to sit on it can be called the boss.

If Taka came into that power the future of Vongola was going to be as bloody as it had happened many times before. He went and wrote a letter to the Ninth about Taka's results and a bit of Tsuna's life and hidden potential. He also asked the Ninth about why he decided fully on Taka. He sent it and now he was pondering in this choice that he made.

He got out of his den and went to the brat's room to sleep, he was the brat was in the hospital for the night else in his simmering anger he might fill him with several holes. As he passed the bathroom he saw something inside that made him smirk in anticipation.

**A few minutes earlier**

Tsuna had been feverish since he had arrived home but he had calmed down under the care of Bianchi. Still he could see flames and figures masked in flames as well and he couldn't understand what it was.

He felt like his body was melting and changing, into what he didn't know. He woke up suddenly gasping for air. He look around still groggy thinking he was in the woods doing Reborn's training form hell course. But he was in his room, he saw his friends sleeping in the floor, they had been waiting for him to wake up all this time, he smiled lightly at what no one had done before.

He checked the time, it almost going to be midnight, needing to clear himself of those weird dreams he went to the bathroom. He washed his face and dried it with a towel; he stared a bit at the mirror absently and saw something different. He shook his head thinking it was an optical illusion but it didn't go away.

His eyes were slowly turning orange and as raised his hand to touch his face he saw to his surprise tiny flames coming out of the tips of his fingers.

**Cliffhanger time, I know mean but necessary. So in the next chapter we'll meet these two connections of his. Anyone can guess? Well comment and review and maybe I'll answer to who is right. Till next time**


	6. the Klutzy Horse and the Storm

**I have returned my fellow readers. I apologize for the delay but some problems got in the way of me updating sooner. But I have returned and here it is, also if you see any error in my grammar just bear with me since I'm doing the best I can. Now please read and comment. Also I do not own katekyo hitman reborn, if I did I would've put a better ending.**

**Chapter V- the Klutzy Horse and the Storm of the Rainbow**

This town was very peaceful, he liked it. The innocence and cheerfulness of the day-to-day activity it was something that he always enjoys. He wondered why Reborn was here. Rumors were he was training the Vongola X, could the next heir to Vongola be here? Very curious just then he felt that familiar presence and smiled.

"Hello Reborn." He called out.

"Ciaossu, you may be wondering why you're here." Replied Reborn. He always was one to getting to the point.

"It has crossed my mind, could it be cause of your latest assignment?" he pondered. Reborn was always one to put different tutors for his students in things that while he was verse in could show them better.

"No this was is someone else that I think you can help him since I'm not allowed at the moment."

He turned to see Reborn surprised at this, not allowed very curious.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"It's the brunette in the middle of those two." Indicated Reborn pointing at the person.

He observes the boy and while he had a spark that he couldn't identify, interesting.

"Why is this boy so special?"

"Does that mean you accept to being his master?" he pondered that he had no business to deal with and his latest charge had already left him and was right now here in Japan though not in the area.

"What it's gonna be Fon?" asked Reborn. He always was one to get impatient every now and then it was rare.

Fon smiled before replying. "I accept."

**The next day**

It had been a good day for Tsuna, sure yesterday he had to deal with I-Pin who is a martial artist assassin and that she tried to kill Taka cause of a misunderstanding (she was blind without her glasses). But everything turned out all right and she joined the household.

But today he got his first good grade a B; it was thanks to all the cramming he did with Hayato and Takeshi. But now it was relaxing time that is until he spotted a group of men in suits gathered around his house.

"_What's going on?"_ he thought as he neared the men who were blocking his house. As he tried to pass he was stopped by one of them.

"Sorry only members of the Sawada household are allowed here." Stated the man. This sent a panic in Tsuna, while he was getting used to speaking to his friends, to total stranger not so much.

He tried to speak but no words came (A/N: yeah it was that bad), luckily someone came along to help him.

"Tsuna-kun you're back." Turning he saw Bianchi approaching with a bag. At his curious look she smiled before answering. "Maman asked me to buy her some last minute stuff for dinner; it seems we have a guest."

As Tsuna wondered if this "guest" had to do with the guys around his house, said guys began grasping that the brunette is part of the household and let them both pass. Tsuna quickly went to his room and as he passed Taka's Reborn called him.

"Tsuna come over for a second." This made him wary. Not Reborn but going into his brother's room an unofficial in the house that the brothers could not go into the others room. It happened one day when Taka shredded all of Tsuna's drawings and poor Tsuna was left shocked over it.

But if Reborn was there he'll control his brother, but as he entered he saw no Taka but two men (he had already guessed they were mafia) and a third sitting in Taka's recliner (a gift from their _father_). He was college-age and looked foreign; he spotted Reborn sitting with another baby dressed in Chinese clothes and look eerily-familiar to someone.

"Tsuna I'd like you to meet my former apprentice Dino 10th boss of the Chiavarone family and also Fon who is an acquaintance of mine." He announced.

Fon bowed while Dino waved, Tsuna gave Reborn a look that said: _"Why are they here?"_

"Simple I called Dino here to help with Baka-Taka and Fon is here to train you." Stated Reborn. Tsuna nodded at this until he fully grasped the infant's last words.

"T-train m-me!" he exclaimed shocking everyone in the room, since they had been told by Reborn that he wasn't much of a talker.

"That's right, at the moment in the mafia underworld the rumor that there is an heir to Vongola is running around, plus also that he has a twin." Explain calmly Dino.

Tsuna just gave them a frantic look that said: _"I'm not part of the mafia!"_

"True you are not an official Mafioso but you're still indirectly involve with them, that is why Reborn ask of me to train so you can defend yourself." Explained Fon. Tsuna noticed that like Reborn, Fon had a pacifier too but his was red while Reborn's yellow, weird coincidence.

"Tsuna tomorrow you and your friends are going to join us at the school for some training." Stated Reborn.

Still remembering the crazy training course in the forest Tsuna paled a bit before nodding. He seem to remember something because he gave another look to Reborn who seem to understand him perfectly and answered him back. "Your idiot brother is moping at his little hideout with his gang."

At another look (the rest of the room were wondering how could Reborn and Fon seem to know what was the brunette saying), "Simple because he asked who was a better student he or Dino and told him it was Dino." He deadpanned. Tsuna sweat dropped at that explanation before leaving the room.

Once he was gone the hitman turned to Dino. "So what is the Nono's answer to what I sent him?"

Dino looked a bit sheepish before answering. "Well he was curious with your evaluation with Tsuna and Taka, he was interested in seeing if Tsuna was mafia material but the outside advisor shot down the idea immediately and debated that Taka is the rightful candidate." Stated the Bucking Horse.

"It would seem that their father holds a lot of persuasion in that Tsuna does not join Vongola." Observed Fon. Reborn grimace at this.

"What do you think will happen Reborn-san?" asked Romario Dino's right-hand man.

"Even if Iemitsu tries to get things going his way Tsuna and Taka will get involve either way. It's for that reason we must prepare them." He stated.

Everyone nodded a bit grimly; the mafia life is not an easy one especially for kids. They did not realize (except for the two infants) so concentrated in the conversation, that Tsuna was eavesdropping. The brunette shocked as to what he just heard, he limply went to his room to think on what he just heard.

His no-good father was part of the Vongola family. It explains so much, the pathetic lies, the excuses in his childhood and especially the reason his brother was becoming a mafia boss. But why wasn't his dad a candidate for Vongola? Did it have to do with that advisor business?

He ruffled his head in despair. He had more questions than answer; he felt hit in his hand and quickly tried to calm down. Ever since that training course form hell he had been unleashing dying will flames from his hand or spontaneously sometimes. What was wrong with him?

The door opened startling Tsuna; he saw that it was Fon entering. He wondered why the infant was here at that moment.

"It's started then, both Reborn and I sense you were listening on us but since we knew you needed to know the truth we did not called you out." stated Fon.

He walked around seeing his drawing and the fairy tale books he drew and wrote for Lambo and also now I-Pin (Fon smiled at this) before moving.

"Your father is the leader of CEDEF the outside advisor of the family." began explaining Fon. "Because of this he was out of the condition to be Vongola X." he stated.

Tsuna couldn't stop looking at Fon, the martial artist saw the many emotions flowing through his eyes. He saw the kindness in them and felt that Luce would've loved to meet this boy. His path would be hard but according to Reborn and what he saw he will have many friends at his side. But now he needed to begin the first step on said path.

"I will be teaching you control of your dying will flame and to strengthen your body." He said.

"How?" Tsuna asked surprising Fon. He turned to see determination in his eyes and orange flare in them. This boy had potential and it was bursting to get out.

"With my specialty, martial arts," announced Fon. "Tomorrow we'll begin so worry about until then." Tsuna nodded as the martial artist left.

He pulled his sketchbook and started drawing. Unlike other days he began sketching the people in his brother's room, Reborn with his laid back moment drinking his espresso, Dino with his calm demeanor, Fon with his calm aura, the two Mafioso guarding the door and Reborn's shape-shifting chameleon and Fon's white monkey.

He then began drawing something almost automatic. It was like he was possessed but still he drew with a speed he never did while drawing. He always took his time, putting all his heart and concentration in it. But this was different something he had no idea what it was.

When he was done he drew three different sketches. One was the crest of Vongola he had seen in Reborn's suitcase and several of his mafia books. The other was of nine people in this sky-like place. The other was of two people covered in mist and shadows facing each other. What was going on?

He heard his mother calling and he put the drawings away and went down to eat.

**The next morning**

It was training day and although he was nervous, he still prepared for it and as he said farewell to his mother and the kids and left. As he began walking he saw two girls, one who was yelling at Taka about something. _"Weird"_ he thought as he passed them only to hear something shocking.

"I didn't teach this baby nothing, it was all Dame-Tsuna's fault!" yelled Taka. Tsuna froze at the accusation and as he turned he was met by a slap to his face.

Startled by the hit he looks to see the same girl who was yelling at Taka, the other girl he recognized as Sasagawa Kyoko and he saw Taka looking pleased at throwing his brother to the sharks. Reborn was watching as always in the sidelines though he looked displeased at what Taka did.

"How could you do something like that?! Babies are innocent little angels and you corrupting them with your meanness, you're just a bully!" she roared. Tsuna blinked confused at this.

"Yeah _aniki_," taunted Taka. "How could you teach an innocent baby about things li—, whatever he was going to say was cut short by a kick from Reborn.

"Please Haru, I don't think Tsuna-kun would do that, he is a nice person." Said Kyoko. Tsuna nodded at this and Haru looked like this wasn't over on him or Taka (the glare she sent him was answer to that) and left with Kyoko.

"Go to the school Tsuna you're late." Said Reborn. Tsuna jumped at this before quickly running to the school.

**At Namimori middle school**

Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato were waiting for their training of the day, with were Dino, Fon and Reborn. It looked like a standoff between then to any outsider, but luckily it wasn't.

"Today were going to be working on specific training with each of you," announce Reborn.

"After the training course I know what I'll be doing with each of you, for starters Takeshi will be training with Dino, I'll be training Hayato and Tsuna will be training with Fon. Any questions?" the three teens shook their heads before each went with their respective tutors.

**With Hayato**

Both Reborn and the bomber were in a classroom. "Hayato what we'll be training you is with your precision in using your dynamites."

"How will I do that Reborn-san?" asked Hayato excitedly.

"You'll eat this bowl of ramen while fighting off I-Pin's gyoza-ken. If you succeed that means you pass to the next stage. Now are you ready?" asked the arcobaleno. I-Pin appeared bowed and got in a battle stance.

"Yes!" the bomber picked up the chopsticks and as tried to eat and just then I-Pin shot a blast at Hayato who instead of going for the ramen, picked up a test tube that he slammed into his head.

He began cursing at this as tried to reach the bowl but kept going to a different part of the table.

"Want to quit?" asked Reborn.

"No I won't fail Tsuna-sama now of all moments, he is out there trying to change and if I don't do the same he'll go to a level I can't reach and this is my chance!" with that Hayato attack the bowl but fell from the stool at another blast from I-Pin.

Reborn smiled at Hayato's determination and words. It'll be quite the day.

**With Takeshi**

With our friendly baseball nut he was facing something a bit different. He had been given a bat that shifted into a sword. Then Dino took out what look like some weird grenade launcher and began shooting spiked balls (not to worry Romario was with him).

At first Yamamoto was dodging them until he used his bat turning it into a katana and began slashing the balls.

"Takeshi what you'll be training in will be to unleash that inner hitman in you, so we'll start with the basics, that's why you need to cut down as many balls as you can!" explained Dino before beginning shooting again.

Takeshi just laughed before going in serious-mode and began slashing at any incoming flying object baseball style. He hoped that the others were having as much fun as he was.

**With Tsuna**

The training with Fon was at first to build some strength before going beginning on actual martial arts. At first Tsuna blanched on doing workout since barely could do it, but he found that when starting he could do more than one! How could that be?

Never had that happened to him, he could remember all the times he had tried but failed and the many laughs to be called Dame-Tsuna for not being able do anything simple.

Fon knew about the argento dying will bullet from Reborn. About how now that it released a power within young Tsuna it has changed his body and now had strength he never thought to have before.

But he will help him unlock that potential with time. Again he wondered why Reborn was occupying himself with the one who is not the Vongola heir.

**Later that day**

By the afternoon the trio had improve a bit in their tests and in strength and they went to Tsuna's house weary but feeling like the have done something.

They had just reach the Sawada household until they the two girls from before Kyoko and Haru, the latter fighting again with Taka, who was pulling out this chain-whip of his that he'd been using lately.

Before anyone knew what was going, Taka attacked Haru only to be met by Tsuna shielding her and to an extension Kyoko from harm.

Everyone seemed perplex as to what just happened, but Taka got his bearings again and whit a snarl was about to strike his brother again but stooped.

Tsuna's eyes were blazing orange and they were glaring daggers at his brother. As this happened the girls retreated to where Takeshi and Hayato are.

"S-shouldn't you stop them?" asked Kyoko.

"Nah Tsuna has it covered." Assured Takeshi.

"Yeah girl we would know if Tsuna-sama needs help." Stated Hayato. The two girls stared in disbelief as the watch the two brothers in a glaring match.

Taka didn't know why he had that chill as he saw his brother looking at him like that, but he remembered something. This was the second time Dame-Tsuna had look at him like that, it was when they were children, one of the rare moments his dad had been home.

He had shredded all of Dame-Tsuna's drawings and when his brother found them, instead of crying like Taka expected him, he was rigid and when he saw Taka there smiling at him, the smile melted of his face as he Tsuna glaring at him in this bottled up fury. It had left him surprised until their father had appeared and reprimanded Tsuna for scaring Taka.

How interesting that the troublemaker got consoled while the victim got grounded. Now that look had arrived in Dame-Tsuna's face, but his _brother _(he spat at the word) forgot that they weren't kids and quickly attacked with his weapon.

Tsuna felt warmth inside of him that he never felt before this strong. It seemed to talk to him as Taka attacked him.

_Get closer to him._ He got closer to him making it difficult for Taka to use his whip.

_Grab the whip and pull._ He took the whip and yanked making Taka be pulled towards Tsuna.

_Now PUNCH!_ Tsuna closed his fist and sent it flying wildly and his punch connected with his brother's jaw. The impact hurt him but his brother fell to the floor stunned as Tsuna was.

He felt like he had run a mile as he saw clearly what happened. He looked at his friends looking surprised, at the two girls gaping, at Reborn and Bianchi shocked as well and his mother was there looking proud. Those were the faces he saw before he blacked out.

**With this another chapter is done. This will be the first of several spats Tsuna and his brother will have. Also I now have all the guardians for Taka's group so that you'll know who they are for future chapters I'll list them below. Note most of the names I took from filler characters from the series, but they won't be the same.**

**Storm- Ichiro Takada**

**Rain- Taniguchi "Tana" Kurota**

**Thunder- Daigoro Ooyama**

**Cloud- Ushio Ooyama**

**Sun- Kamiyama Kaneda**

**Mist- Iris Haruno**


	7. the Ranking Prince

**Hello fellow readers I have returned. Hope you like this chapter as I will try to put more of certain characters I have not used to their fullest but here I will try. So please read and review it will mean a lot. **

**Chapter VI- the Ranking Prince and a Carnivorous Prefect**

**Italy, Sicily**

He knew that doing the contact would bring them to his location, but he had too in order to find shelter. So he inhaled and exhaled before starting the process. Staring into his book he quickly went into his ranking mode and began looking for the one that could help him in the world of the mafia.

He felt names and their ranking number floating around until he found the one name that could offer him protection. But it stunned him, for this wasn't someone who was from the mafia, could he be one of those loners that weren't from no family? He kept pondering this as he wrote this latest addition to his book.

"I found him!" yelled a voice. He jerked violently as he pocketed his book and ran with all his might to the airport.

He didn't know how many of them were following him but he made sure to run with all his might. He was already tired from running before and these were adults who had more running range than him. But thankfully with so many people he lost himself in the crowd.

He searched desperately until he found the plane to his location. Japan, Namimori, there was the hope he sought. Thankfully he had already bought everything he needed by going there earlier. So he gave his ticket and quickly boarded the plane just as it was about to fly.

It'll be a while before his pursuers can find his trail. For the weeks he has been hunting little Fuuta slept peacefully in his sleep.

**In Namimori **

Tsuna was jogging around the town as instructed by Fon-sensei. After his fight with Taka his training was upped a level since he couldn't handle the stress of the hyper dying will state.

According to Reborn there were two kinds of states and he had reached level two on his own. He didn't get it but it was dangerous hence the training.

This past few months had been full unexpected things but he had made many friends, his recent ones were Haru and Kyoko. While eccentric they meant well, as he thought of what to do for dinner since his mother was going to her book club, he saw some goons harassing a kid.

He never liked bullies and before he knew it he was speeding up heading straight towards them. Before the first goon even knew it he was met by a fist to his face. Tsuna quickly did a spin a kick the second goon and finally judo-flipped the final goon into a dumpster.

It was moments like this he had no control over himself; it was the same when he faced his brother. Fon told him he would reveal the truth eventually and luckily Tsuna was patient. Anyway back to the matter at hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Tsuna (yeah he is talking more and stuttering less). He was met with a tackling hug from the kid.

"That was amazing! It was right Tsuna-nii's ranking if first place in protecting the innocent from bad guys!" exclaimed the little boy. As for Tsuna he was confused at this.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Please Tsuna-nii protect me from them, they are mafia!"

"Wait mafia?! Why are they looking for you?"

"Cause they want to take my rankings away!" pouted the little child adorably. He didn't understand what this ranking thing was but since it dealt with mafia stuff then Reborn was the one to go too.

So taking the kid's hand he began the route back home to talk with Reborn. Maybe he could sort this out. What he found home was something surprising it was Dino talking with Reborn.

"Yo little bro how's it going?" asked Dino.

"Ok I guess, but Reborn there this kid," he turned to look for him but he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Something wrong Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"Yeah there's this kid doing strange ranking and was being chased by Mafioso, I was bringing him here to see if you could help me but he's gone." He explained and saw the surprised look on Dino's face.

"This is bad, Tsuna you just saw the Ranking Prince." He stated and at Tsuna's confusion he explained. "In the mafia world he is the one who ranks every information there is, which makes him very valuable."

"In the mafia information is priceless, he who holds Le Petit Prince Fuuta's ranking book, controls the world." Stated Reborn.

Dread filled Tsuna at the danger the little boy was in, he needed to find him soon.

"Why is he being chased now?" asked Tsuna.

"I heard there was this new family around that is dealing in many crimes, they want the rankings to get ahead of their rivals." Said Dino. With that his group and Tsuna quickly spread out to find Fuuta.

**At Namimori school**

Fuuta was lost, he slipped from Tsuna-nii's grasp to write down the brunette's ranking or he'll forget it. When he looked up Tsuna was gone, scared he'll run into more members of the Todd family around Fuuta began walking checking every corner before entering. He saw some of the Todd members fighting an unknown group and he went left than right and ended up at this school.

He wondered if someone could tell him how to find Tsuna-nii when he stumbled into someone. With a jolt of fear he saw it was one of the Todd members Paulo along with three of his goons.

"Well well it seems our luck has gone up boys, after dealing with the Chiavarone people we finally found the Ranking Prince, it seems lady luck is smiling on us." He said. He gripped Fuuta hard in his arm and started dragging him.

"Hey you," said a voice. They turn to see a teen dressed in a uniform glaring at them.

"Piss off kid, this ain't none of your business." Snarled one of the goons.

"It is my business, for disrupting the peace of Namimori middle school you shall all be bitten to death." With that he pulled out tonfas from his sleeves and fought them. Thought to Fuuta it looked one-sided.

In the conflict Fuuta ran only to be found by three kids, one of them was Tsuna who looked relieved to see him unharmed.

"Tsuna-nii," he exclaimed running to the boy hugging him.

"Fuuta you're ok, thanks Lambo, I-Pin." Said Tsuna. During the mess that happened in town the two kids turn into grown-ups and helped get rid of the Todd family from the town.

"No problem Sawada- senpai." Said older I-Pin.

"Same here Tsuna-nii." Said Lambo. Tsuna nodded at them before turning to Fuuta.

"Don't worry Fuuta you're safe, Dino and his men are getting rid of that family that was chasing you." Assured Tsuna. But just then Hibari appeared still annoyed.

"Herbivore for causing so much disruption you I will bite you to death." He charged head on only to be stopped by the herbivore.

He saw in his this aura of battle that reminded him of a certain baby that was around. It made him smile with anticipation as to what was going to come. Tsuna quickly counter-attacked by kicking the prefect who blocked it also.

"You won't leave without showing me what you got herbivore." Stated Hibari. Tsuna frowned and stepped back going into a strange stance hooking his hands forward.

Hibari also went into a battle stance as the two stared off waiting for the right moment to strike. Dino, Reborn, they now kid version of Lambo and I-Pin, Fuuta,Takeshi who was restraining Hayato that was in a frenzy, they all watched this fight. Why did they watch it? Cause it was interesting.

In a flash Hibari began the attack and was met by Tsuna who at the moment of swerved into a stance and met Hibari's attack with his own strike. Hibari flew though not far and quickly did a feint and landed a blow to Tsuna's ribs.

Tsuna jumped back and as Hibaris struck again (he is very impatient in fight, muttered Reborn amused) Tsuna hooked his leg unto the prefect's arm and yanked him straight into his elbow.

The attack connected and Hibari used this chance to land a blow with the hidden chain inside his tonfa. Both fighters retreated before going again into a fighting stance, Tsuna was about to make his move Hibari suddenly stopped and turned around leaving Tsuna perplexed.

"H-hibari-san where are you going?" asked Tsuna confused. Hibari glared at him before replying.

"I wish to savor this fight for another time herbivore until them I have other duties to attend. Besides it's too crowded here." He stated as went into the school building.

Everyone (minus Reborn and the other kids) sweat-dropped at the last comment. _"Hibari Kyoya is certainly an interesting person."_ Thought Reborn with a smirk.

Tsuna and the others just laughed at the whole situation and for Tsuna he wouldn't change moments like these for world.

**The world ten years later**

**Portugal, Lisboa**

Iemitsu Sawada wondered when things changed to this. It seemed just yesterday that he was at home with his darling wife watching their twins toddle around their house. Now he was with fifty members of CEDEF who had surrounded an entire hotel to hunt down one of his once adorable twin who was now an enemy of the family he served.

"Boss our men are in position when the call is to move in?" asked Oregano.

"As soon as I enter the building." He announced to shock of his soldiers.

"Boss maybe you should let another one go, I mean this is your son!" she exclaimed.

"I know he is my son Oregano, but he cause a mafia war the likes that haven't been seen since the early days of the mafia, but no longer, tonight we end this." He stated in a cold-tone and entered the building.

He quickly reached the hall near the location of his target backed up by ten of his strongest agents. "All units be ready and you have permission to use rings and boxes, there is no telling what he'll do." Said the CEDEF leader.

He took a deep breath and headed to the room and with no hesitation kicked it opened and saw what was inside the room. It seemed he had used it for a while now because he saw many painted portraits around the room.

"_His art has improved"_ thought Iemitsu as he saw a replica of a photo back home in Japan. It was a day of good times and in a desk near window was his target.

He had stopped whatever he was doing on his laptop and stood silently. The men around him tense waiting in case he made a sneaky move, but that was never his style.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had grown a lot in the decade (at least a few inches taller than his father) and was broad on his shoulders like him, but he was still lean but nevertheless deadly.

"It's over Tsuna you're surrounded, just end all of this now before more innocent blood is spilled." Said Iemitsu. Silently pleading that he surrendered.

His son turns and pierced him with a calm and defiant look on his face. "That is an option that I cannot accept, it will all end when he is dead." He replied.

Before anyone knew what was what, Tsuna had pulled an orange box and opened it. Iemitsu could kick himself, like Xanxus he could use the dying will flames without a ring!

"All units move, he's attacking!" he roared before going into battle mode.

There was an explosion shaking the building and destroying the room. Tsuna quickly began to fly, being followed by the CEDEF troops. Leave it to his father to blind even now at what was happening, but he needed what was right even if to the mafia world he was a villain.

Thankfully he was not alone or all of the pressure would've crushed him a long time. Out of nowhere his father appeared and attack punching him straight into a roof.

Good thing his body was trained to withstand hits like that. He got up quickly and went into the hyper dying will state. If his father wanted a fight he'll have one.

"Just surrender now Tsuna, I have the manpower to make even you bow down." Said Iemitsu.

"Well unlike you father I prefer quality over quantity." Stated Tsuna.

He heard the sounds of fighting and yells; he saw the smile on his son's face and knew he wasn't alone. In a flash he was frozen, he tried melting the ice but it was too strong even for him. He had gotten stronger since last he saw his son.

Tsuna stared at the resigned look on his father's face. Normally he'd trash him a lot but he was on schedule. He turned to see Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei there.

"Everything was ok?" he asked.

"Yes boss and CEDEF is confused enough." Said Hayato.

"What's the plan now Tsuna?" asked Takeshi. The brunette pondered that question before answering.

"We move on the offensive, Takeshi you and Ryohei are going to unite with Varia in France where they are dealing with some rebels of their teams. Hayato you and me will go to Spain to aid Basil who is in charge of his forces alone." He stated.

"Sawada most of the routes are guarded extremely well, how we are going to those locations?" asked Ryohei.

"We cause a more chaos in the motherland." Stated Tsuna. They all smiled at his plan.

"Afterwards we'll reunite in Japan, I've called all the guardians and our allies to go there when they can." They all nodded and disperse with their respective partner for the mission. Tsuna thought of all those happy moments with the members of his family together. He missed those peaceful days.

**What's this? A sneak peek of what's to come? Why is Tsuna an enemy of Vongola? What is this war that is happening? All in due time so please keep reading until we reach that far, so until the next chapter.**


End file.
